


Comforting, MIckey Milkovich style.

by MissJCM



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Mickeys mom, Mentions of monica gallagher, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJCM/pseuds/MissJCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remenber the time Ian’s mom was in town and he went to Mickey for comfort but they never showed what happened? well that sucked, so here’s my version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting, MIckey Milkovich style.

Ian saw his mom, a lot happened that day and he was terrified and wishing to feel loved, for once in that crapy day with the mom that left him, so he ran, he ran to the guy he knew could make him feel like that, he ran and he didn’t stop untill he saw hi. “20 minutes, that’s all” he thought as he walked away from that house.

Mickey was with his dad and brothers when someone knocked at his door, when he saw that little ginger standing there he felt like punching him and send him off, but his face looked so sad, the little ginger abou to cry at his doorstep, that couldn’t be, but he couldn’t say no to him. “nowhere else to go”, that hit him strong. He doesn’t have anywhere to go either, but the ginger was always there, so he did what he could “20 minutes”.

when Mickey arrived at the Kash and Grab Ian was sitting, head down, almost like he was or had been crying, he got in, locked the door. that sound made Ian lift his head. they looked at each other for a while untill they started walking to the back room. but when they got there the usual thing didn’t happen, they didn’t start taking their clothes in the way, they just got in, closed the door and started smoking. Ian looked sad, his eyes were liveless, usually when he’s with Mickey his eyes are bright, and he always has a smile at the corner of his mouth. Mickey always noticed, he always felt smiling too, but he couldn’t hide it better. This time was different, this wasn’t hot and heavy sex, this was comfor. Mickey was never good at that. Ian even smoked differently, Mickey looked into his eyes and he almost saw a tear about to fall “don’t cry” he said, almost in an emotionless way, cold and bitter. Ian, after hearing those words he felt eaven worse, he wanted love, not hate “sorry”. 

They stood there for a little longer untill Mickey decided it was ok, he could do it “My mom died, you still have yours, she might be bad, but still, she nows you’re fine, and she’s alive”. Ian melted, that boy actually oppened up to him, and in that moment he knew he was loved. 

Silent, again. it lasted as long as the previous one, but this time it felt warm, and sweet. they smoked about 2 cigarretes each since they got into that room. they were out, they would have to leave that room to go get more, but neither of them was willing to, it felt good in there, in the silence, in the dark. 

time went by, they were now sitted on the floor, facing each other when Ian got up and said “let’s go” and started unbotonning his jeans. Mickey got up, smiled and took his shirt off, in a matter of seconds they were both naked, like they never had been, not in that room. they smiled, Mickey bent over and Ian did what he does. 

After that, they dressed, left the room, Ian unlocked the door and sat behind the register, like always, but Mickey didn’t levae, instead he sat down next to the counter and smoked. they stayed there untill closing time, after that they each went they own way, smiling like little girls in love.

**Author's Note:**

> originaly posted at http://omg-by-me.tumblr.com/post/43932894677


End file.
